my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is not to be confused with Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601, which starts off sounding similar. Basic Info *'First recorded': 1989 or 1990 *'Creator': April Winchell or Tara Strong *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': September 17, 1990 *'First heard': Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) episode Four Turtles and a Baby (possibly) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Baby Crying Slowly - Whining. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio (WARNING: May irritate you.) Used In TV Shows *100Latino (Heard once in "The Baby Project".) * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Adam DeVine's House Party * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard once in "Self-Discipline", "Faith" and "Friendship.") * Air Crash Investigation * American Dad! (Heard in one episode in a high pitch.) *America's Funniest Home Videos *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Drama".) * Angie Tribeca (Heard once in "Miso Dead".) * A.N.T. Farm (Heard once in "InfANT".) * Arthur (Heard in "The Best Day Ever".) *Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in "Buckets Of Fun" and "Ice Guys Finish Last".) * The Batman * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in “Ooh, Baby, Baby”.) * Big Hero 6: The Series (Heard briefly on "Mr. Sparkle Loses His Sparkle.") * The Bill * Blue's Clues (US version only.) * The Blobheads * Bob the Builder * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Time After Time".) * Brummington the Chipmunk * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Chowder (Heard once in "The Thrice Cream Man," "The Belgian Waffle Slobber-Barker" and "The Grape Worm.") * Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge * Clarence (Heard once in "Suspended.") * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Baby Makes 4.") * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Heard occasionally for Cal as a baby crying.) * Crimewatch * Crossing Jordan * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel's Happy Song.") * Dan Vs. * Dexter * Doctor Who * Eastbound and Down * EastEnders (8th September 2010, 14th January 2011) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in 10 episodes) * Elena of Avalor (Heard in "Island of Youth" for Esteban as a baby crying.) * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard in "Everybody Hates Eggs".) * Family Guy (Heard once in "Mind Over Murder" and "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "That Ol' Black Magic.") * Fat Dog Mendoza * Father Brown * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in a high pitch in "Land of the Flea".) * Futurama (Heard once in "A Bicyclops Built for Two" and "Decision 3012".) * The Forgotten Toys (Heard in "Forgotten Again!".) * Game of Thrones * Goosebumps (1995 TV Show) (Heard once in "Strained Peas".) * Harvey Street Kids * The Hooley Dooleys (Heard once in "Looking After The Baby".) * iCarly (Heard once in "iFix a Pop Star".) * Inside New Zealand (Heard once in "Inside Child Poverty".) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (Heard on "They Grow Up So Fast".) * Law & Order * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Used for all babies when young Lloyd steals their candy in "Never Trust a Snake".) * Liquid Television (Heard once in "The Specialists" short "Anti Matter World" Part 2/"Necator" Part 1" which first aired in a episode on October 8, 1992.) * Lizzie McGuire * Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "Mikey Impossible".) * King of the Hill * Kim Possible (Heard once in "Emotion Sickness".) * Modern Family * The Muppets (2015 TV Series) * Mickey Mouse * Mr. Bean (Heard often in "Mind the Baby, Mr. Bean.") * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "La Flamencita".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Supplies Party".) (Adam Lyon crying only.) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Heard once in "Quad with a Blog".) * Odd Squad * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Scaredy-Cat.") * Once Upon A Time (Heard once in "The Song in Your Heart", "The Eighth Witch", and "Secret Garden".) * Pet Squad * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Raging Bully" in a high pitch and "Agent Doof" in a normal pitch.) * Postman Pat (Heard often in "Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit".) * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Uh Oh Dynamo.") * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "People Pleaser.") * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard in "Big Baby Scam" and "Son of Stimpy".) * The Replacements * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994 TV series) * The Secret Saturdays * Sesame Street * The Simpsons * Skunk Fu! * Sofia the First * South Park (Heard once in "Crack Baby Athletic Association" and often in "The Problem with a Poo" and "Buddha Box".) * Sooty (Heard various times in "Sooty's Baby".) * Space Goofs * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Karen's Baby".) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Pool for Love".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 and Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING blended together in a group of poor Mewni babies in the episode.) * Storm Stories * Superjail! (Heard in "Uh Oh, It's Magic" and "Sticky Discharge".) * Supernatural * Teacher's Pet (Heard once in "Muttamorphosis.") * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Artful Dodgers," "How 'Bout Some Effort," and other episodes.) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (Heard once for some babies in line in "Four Turtles and a Baby". Possible debut.) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * Thomas & Friends (Heard various times in "Thomas the Babysitter.") * Tracey McBean (Heard in "Gordon the King.") * Totally Spies! * Ultimate Spider-Man (Heard once in "House Arrest.") * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales (Heard once in "Abe and the Amazing Promise.") * Victor and Valentino (Heard once in "Guillermos Gathering" and "Escape from Bebe Bay".) * Victorious * We Bare Bears (Heard briefly in "Bear Squad" and "Pizza Band.") * What a Cartoon (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O'Possum: Out and About.") * Willa's Wild Life (Heard briefly in "Baby, It's You.") * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * The X-Files * X-Men: The Animated Series * YaYa and Zouk (Heard often in "The Ball".) * Yin Yang Yo! * Zig and Sharko Movies * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) (Heard once in the background of Gotham City at the beginning.) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Chicken Little (2005) (Heard once at the beginning in normal and high pitches for a group of baby bunnies.) * Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire (2017) * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Heard briefly during the "First Day of School" scene.) * Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) * Hannibal (2001) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) (Heard a few times in a normal/low pitch.) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * The Incredibles (2004) (Used for Jack-Jack.) * Into the Woods (2014) (Heard once at the end.) * Joker (2019) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) (Used for Baby Rock Monster.) * The Pacifier (2005) * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012) * Storks (2016) * Switched at Birth (2000) * Volcano (1997) * Whale Rider (2002) (Heard once in the background at the beginning.) * The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) Videos * Ultimate Friendship Adventures (2016) (Videos) (Heard various times in "Thomas the Babysitter".) YouTube Videos * The Nostalgia Critic * Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Afternoon Hangout 6/24/15 (feat tylertristar2isback).") * Pencilmation * Smosh Videos (Heard in "WHAT IF YOUR IPHONE WERE..." in the "Big What If" series) * Spider-Man YTPs (Heard once in "Arachnid Person Does Fisting With BonerSuS" and the "Peter-Man 1" collab.) * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Baby Shrek," "The Baby," and "It All Comes to an End.") * Trainlover476 Videos * WhitneyGoLucky (Tiny cries only.) Shorts * The Specialists (Heard once in "Anti Matter World" Part 2/"Necator" Part 1" which first aired in a Liquid Television episode on October 8, 1992.) Promos Asia: * Crime+Investigation - All New Killer Kids (starting 2nd June 2017) Commercials Australia: * McCain's Baby Peas (2003) * Mitsubishi Magna (1998) Belgium: * UNICEF - The Smurfs (2005) (Heard in a sped-up high pitch.) France: * Baby Amore (2000's) India: * Benadryl Syrup - Sleeping Baby (2008) Italy: * Baby Amore (2000's) * Cicciobello (mid 2000's) New Zealand: * Baby Amore (2000's) * LTSA - Urban Speed (early 2000's) * New Zealand Children & Young People Society - Vicious Cycle (1999) * Vodafone Broadband (2017, radio) Philippines: * Gerber Baby Food (2001) * UNICEF Philippines (2004) UK: * Cicciobello (2000's) * Cineworld - Don't Spoil The Movie (2015) * Domino's - Meltdown Pizza (2007) * DTI - Child Safety - Put A Grid on It Redux (2004) * EE/Apple Music: Ready for Take Off with Kevin Bacon (2017, radio) * Nutri-Ninja - Baby Food (2016) * Peugeot 1007 - Airplane (2005) * THINK! - Child Seats vs Death (2009, radio) * Vauxhall Astra - Tackle the Everyday: Roadworks (2003) * Volkswagen Golf Plus - Scream (2010, briefly) USA: * American Psychological Association: ACT - Teach Carefully (2001) * Baby Bullet (2011) (Commercials) * Children’s Healthcare of Atlanta - Rewind the Future (2013) * Disaster Action (2016) * Kleenex - Baby (2002) * Princess Cruises - Bad Flight (2000's) * Walmart - Lullaby (2016) (Commercials) Thailand: * KFC (2002) Music * Crepe - Insomnia (2016) * Gavin Koppell (ex-Incubus) - Heard once in his mixtape "Piracy Funds Terrorism" (2001) Music Videos *Coolio featuring L.V. - Gangsta's Paradise (1995) (Heard in the beginning.) Video Games Arcade: * Mortal Kombat II (Heard when a Babality is used.) * Mortal Kombat 3 (Heard when a Babality is used.) * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (Heard when a Babality is used.) PC: * Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard in one Weazel News bulletin.) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) (Heard in a radio commerical.) * Grand Theft Auto V Heard once in any movie theater policy and in the official Righteous Slaughter 7 TV commercial.) * Max Payne (2001) * Mortal Kombat 3 (1995) (Heard when a Babality is used.) * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996) (Heard when a Babality is used.) * True Crime: Streets of L.A (2003) Sony PlayStation: * Canis Canem Edit * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) (Heard in a radio commercial.) * Lego The Incredibles (2018) * Max Payne (2001) * Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction * The Punisher (8th December 2018) - heard in low volume after a major rail incident. * Thrillville (Heard in one radio commercial.) * True Crime: Streets of L.A Xbox: * Max Payne Microsoft Xbox: * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard in one Weazel News bulletin.) * Grand Theft Auto V (Heard once in any movie theater policy.) * Lego The Incredibles (2018) Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996) (Heard when a Babality is used.) Nintendo GameCube: * True Crime: Streets of L.A (live session only) iOS: * Max Payne Android: * Max Payne Computer Applications * SuccessMaker Enterprise (Heard as a sound effect for "crying" in the dictionary) Toys * Baby Amore * Cicciobello Trailers * Despicable Me 3 (2017) (Trailers) * Moll Flanders (1996) Anime * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Cyborg 009 * Dragon Ball Z * Hamtaro * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Mirmo De Pon * Naruto * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokémon * Ranma ½ * RWBY Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge